The present invention relates generally to a new gene that encodes an enzyme. In particular, the present invention relates to a novel serine protease, designated xe2x80x9cZfaix1,xe2x80x9d and to nucleic acid molecules encoding Zfaix1.
Endogenous proteolytic enzymes provide a variety of useful functions, including the degradation of invading organisms, antigen-antibody complexes, and certain tissue proteins that are no longer necessary. The serine proteases comprise a large family of enzymes that use an activated serine residue in the substrate-binding site to catalytically hydrolyze peptide bonds. Typically, this serine residue can be identified by the irreversible reaction of its side chain hydroxyl group with diisopropylfluorophosphate. Serine proteases participate in carefully controlled processes, such as blood coagulation, fibrinolysis, complement activation, fertilization, and hormone production. These proteases are utilized in a variety of diagnostic and therapeutic contexts, and as industrial enzymes.
Normally, serine proteases catalyze limited proteolysis, in that only one or two specific peptide bonds of the protein substrate are cleaved. Under denaturing conditions, serine proteases can hydrolyze multiple peptide bonds, resulting in the digestion of peptides, proteins, and even autolysis. Various diseases are thought to result from the lack of regulation of serine protease activity, including emphysema, arthritis, cancer metastasis, and thrombosis.
The discovery of a new serine protease fulfills a need in the art by providing a new composition useful in diagnosis, therapy, or industry.
The present invention provides a novel serine protease, designated xe2x80x9cZfaix1.xe2x80x9d The present invention also provides Zfaix1 variant polypeptides and Zfaix1 fusion proteins, as well as nucleic acid molecules encoding such polypeptides and proteins, and methods for using these nucleic acid molecules and amino acid sequences.